Golf has a long history, dating back to the 1400s. The inherent difficulty of the game and enjoyment of improving one's skills have much to do with the ever increasing popularity of the sport. More and more golf courses have opened in the United States over the past few decades, offering everything from expensive private golf clubs, to local municipal golf courses, to smaller par-3 golf courses.
The sport of golf is comprised of three primary facets, driving the ball from the tee, using a range of woods and irons to get the golf ball onto the putting green, and finally putting the ball into the hole. All facets provide unique challenges, but one can easily double one's score for a hole just on the putting green without a mastery of the skills required for successful putting. These skills include not only being able to putt the ball straight, but also require a smooth stroke with correct tempo and a sense of rolling the ball, instead of merely striking the ball which can lead to incorrect follow through. There are many putting aids on the market that provide feedback as to whether or not a putting stroke is straight. What is needed, however, is a putting training aid that provides feedback on whether or not a putt is straight, whether or not the stroke is smooth and in tempo, and that provides a sensation of rolling the golf ball, rather than merely striking it.